


Love In Some Bugs <3

by CS_Goggles_Fanfics (Digi_Wears_Goggles)



Category: Internet Remix
Genre: Love, M/M, Robots, Unspoken Love, bug kiss, bug office, maple leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi_Wears_Goggles/pseuds/CS_Goggles_Fanfics
Summary: Bionic Henry is trying to adjust to his new life. Bionic Herman is happy to help because they're in love because they're bugs.
Relationships: Bionic Herman/Bionic Henry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love In Some Bugs <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO GLAD THESE BEETLES FOUND LOVE AND I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT IT PLEASE R&R AND LEAVE KUDOS

Bionic Henry the stag beetle stared wistfully out into the camp streamix woods. Mere hours ago things have been normal for him. He’d had a life, a good life from what he could remember. He had a bug job where he went to bug office and it had been good, or so he thought. he'd had plenty of leaves all to himself and also he watched bug Netflix and he also was up for bug promotion. but that was a different life.

that was before he became bionic Henry.

“Henry, you need to eat your leaves. They’re maple, your favorite.” Bionic Herman the beetle said as he walked up to bionic Henry who was also a stag beetle.

“How did you know that they were my favorite???” Bionic Henry asked, his bug eyes welling up with bug tears. “How can you know anything about me, about us??? Is this truly a life, this prison of steel around our carapace???”

Bionic Herman scooped Bionic Henry up in two of his six bug arms. “Yes Henry, this is surely still a life!!! I may seem an unfeeling machine, but I can feel you, I can feel US!!!!” He reached up to wipe away Bionic Henry’s bug tears. “And I think I was right about the leaves, wasn’t I?”

Bionic Henry sniffled, then smiled with his mandibles. “You’re right. They are.” This was more kindness than he had ever had at the bug office, which was cold and sad and a miserable desk job. Maybe a new life, A NEW LOVE, was what he’d needed after all.

Then they kissed under the trees where only the trees shall witness. It was so hot.


End file.
